Amusement rides are well known in the art. The amusement ride industry has seen an increasing growth in what are called thrill rides, rides that provide the appearance of danger to the rider. Rides such as swing rides, sling shot rides and bungee jumps are among the many thrill rides currently known. The safety of the rider is always a primary concern, and always constrains the design of rides. Other concerns include cost of installation and maintenance, the size of the footprint (space needed on the ground) and number of riders that can use the ride in a given interval of time. Various types of cable supported rides are well known, including ski lifts and other similar rides. Cable rides are generally not considered suitable for thrill rides because of the difficulties of moving the rider at the speeds necessary for a thrill ride while being able to make sharp turns also considered desirable in a thrill ride.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.